


Witch and Hunter

by Asilyg_G_A_G_2_8



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Spain, Biting, Bottom England, Charactor Death?, First Time, First posted Fanfic EVER, Human Names Used, Hurt/Cumfort, I am SOOOOOO going to hell . . ., M/M, Magic, Not much cumfort, Sexual Content, Soul Stealing Blade, Top Spain, Tree Stump, Virgin England, Witches and Hunters, blood and tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asilyg_G_A_G_2_8/pseuds/Asilyg_G_A_G_2_8
Summary: Hunter Antonio Carriedo has finaly found the den (capin) of the Satanic Witch Arthur Kirkland. After putting a shield up to block the witch's magic, he decides to have some fun with his pet . . .





	Witch and Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my FIRST fanfiction that I have posted. SOOOOO . . . give me TRUTHFUL and ACCURATE criticism. On a side note . . . (sigh) . . . I am pretty sure I am going to hell for this . . . R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!!!!!! But if I did, it would end up terrible. ;3

Arthur bit into his wrist with every thrust. The metallic taste of his blood mixing with his tears. A particularly hard thrust from the tan hips made him whimper.

"What's wrong . . . witch?"

One shade of green eyes met another. Antonio Carriedo (self proclaimed witch hunter) was ruthless, both in battle and in bed. The Spaniard gripped the pale hips. He slowly pulled out, enticing a pained moan from the blonde. Then he thrust forward. The motion going a deep but steady pace, never going fast.

Antonio wanted the other to feel him. To know that it was him doing it, not somebody else. To feel him completely and utterly.

"S-stop! Ah! . . . Please . . ."

Antonio didn't listen. He just kept forcing himself inside the Brit. He gripped Arthur's hair forcing his head back to see him. Olive eyes store deep into emerald green.

"You want me to stop witch?" Antonio growls, his breath tickling the blonde ears.

Arthur shakes his head desperately. He can't take it anymore. His first time was supposed to be special.Something cherished. Not whatever this is supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this.

Antonio throws him back on the ground, laughing when Arthur immediately bites into his wrist to stop the cries from his lips.

"You dare to ask me to stop witch. You dare stare from underneath me, with my dick all the way inside of you, and the be me to stop? Do you know how long you can tease me like that, with this" grabs hold of his ass cheeks "in front of me, sauntering and just begging yo be fucked!"

Antonio picked up his pace. He looks at the blonde, tears running down his face and blood from his mouth. The Spaniard sneers at the sight. How pathetic. His grip on Arthur's hips tighten, as though he were trying to cut off the circulation.

"I'm surprised that I held out till now! This is what you want, witch! I'm the only one that's giving it to you, slut! Only me! Never anyone else! Not Francis . . . Not Gilbert . . . Not Allistor . . . ME!"

With every name, he thrust even more inside of the blonde. With every name, Arthur felt the anger and hatred that the Spaniard was feeling towards him. Arthur released his wrist, blood splattering out of his mouth while he whispers out:

"Just . . . just k-kill me . . ."

Antonio slows to a stop. He looks down at the witch before him. Arthur has broken down and seems as though he's finally accepting his fate. The hunter chuckles.

"Is this what you wish? . . . to see the benevolence of the higher's light . . . you seek redemption for the black tar that is in your heart . . . for you to feel no pain?"

Throughout his speech, Arthur nods his head desperately, green eyes looking up to the Spaniard. Those eyes were pleading for him to end it. Antonio reaches across the stone to where his coat has fallen off. His hand comes back with a short, crooked blade. Ar the end of the blade was a shinning green light that dimmed after a minute. The olive eyed man brings the blade right to Arthur's throat.

"Or . . . I could use this blade that will suck out your soul right into it . . . to absorb your power to be used against your own satanic kind. What will it be, little witch? To go forever to the fiery pits of hell! . . . to look from an old steel prison . . . forever watching as your own kind is finally brought before man's kneel?!"

There's a crazed look in his eyes that promised everything he had said. The blonde boy swallowed thickly. To forever watch as his own kind is slaughtered, with his own power to heop end it . . . why would the Spaniard even suggest such a thing? Unless . . .

"Wh-What are you planning on doing with me if you're not going t-to kill me? To suggest that I die by that bla-blade . . . what is it that you're going to do? Wh-What more can you do to me . . ."

Arthur looks to him, eyes now at a new level of terror. The tan man brings his hand to caress the blonds's cheek in a mocking act of compassion when his eyes, his smile, showed nothing but cruelty. Antonio lowers his head down, lips ever so close to his ears.

But Arthur's eye was not on him, but rather to the side of him . . . looking behind him? The Spaniard turns around just to have his head forced to the side by a heavy blow form a tree stump/ As Antonio was basking in his triumph, he forgot one small detail.

Arthur had an apprentice. A small boy with wide blue eyes that were filled with wonder and a head filled with dreams of flight. Nought even a child, yet this small boy already had the capability to do amazing things. When the hunter had broken in, Arthur told his apprentice to run, run and don't turn back. But the boy came back. He came back to save not just his Master.

But also his brother.

The blur eyed child dropped the stump and ran right unto the green's arms.

"'Aster, 'Aster, wo 'urt!"

Arthur grabs the child and, ignoring the dirt and mud on his charge, embraces him.

"Oh, mu sweet boy! My puppet . . . I told you to rum . . ." Arthur kiss his apprentice's head.

His eyes travel to the hunter. Being sure that his apprentice's head was on his shoulder, blue eyes closed, Arthur brings the hand not holding the child's head towards the Spaniard. He puts together his pointer and middle finger closed to his thumb. In a quick sliding motion, Arthur snaps Antonio's neck, killing him instantly.

The death was too good for him.

The Master looks to the child.

"We most go, love. Who knows how many other hunters know of our location! This will mean I will have to ask the frog for assistance . . ." he mumbled the last bit.

Arthur gets up and, apprentice still in his arms, leaves the room. He mutters under his breath. Soon, Master and apprentice were walking away from the burning cottage. Inside, the blade glowed a chilling green.

 

 

 

A tan hand twitched.


End file.
